Christmas Decoration
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Margie) Gwen and Arthur decorate a Christmas tree in Arthur's house in The Convergence together.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Margie  
 **Penname:** Great-Need-To-Take-a-Nap  
 **Character:** Arthur Pendragon  
 **Other Characters Used:** Guinevere Pendragon  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Christmas fluff  
 **Message to your person:** I hope you have a great holiday season. I hope you enjoy this ficlet!

* * *

 **Christmas Decoration**  
 _Gwen and Arthur decorate a Christmas tree in Arthur's house in The Convergence together._

* * *

Arthur smiled as Gwen handed him yet another silver ornament ball. "That's the last of the silver balls Arthur." Gwen said and smiled at him in return.

"I thought they would never end." Arthur said with a chuckle. Gwen chuckled in return and smiled yet again.

"The tree is really pretty Arthur, I should do this when I return home." Gwen said.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "Where would you put a Christmas tree?" he asked.

"Throne room maybe, or the bedroom." Gwen said.

"I could just imagine what it would look like in the throne room." Arthur said with a small sigh.

"Yeah me too…" Gwen said, she smiled sadly at Arthur for a moment, just thinking about how they could no longer be together in their own world. But she shook her head a little and let that thought leave her head.

"I think about you a lot you know." Arthur said softly. "I think about how I left you there to fend for yourself."

"Oh Arthur, you didn't just leave me there. You died saving our kingdom. You were so noble and I owe you so much. Don't for one second feel that you just left me." Gwen said.

Arthur smiled just a little. "Thank you Guinevere." He said softly.

Gwen smiled and gave Arthur a small hug. "Now, let's finish decorating this tree shall we?" she said.

"Yes, I think you're right. Let's do the gold balls now." Arthur said.

Gwen chuckled and opened the plastic box with the golden Christmas balls. She smiled as she handed the first one to Arthur. She also put one of the ornaments on the other side of the tree.

In that moment everything felt perfect, just Gwen and Arthur together, Echo sleeping peacefully by the fireplace and soft instrumental music just barely heard. That was when Gwen accidently dropped an ornament ball and it shattered on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Gwen said.

"It's no problem. We'll just clean it up." Arthur said. "First time I decorated a Christmas tree I dropped one of these. It's no big deal." He smiled.

Gwen smiled in return and went to the kitchen to get the broom and the dust pan. She helped sweep up the broken glass and then they discarded it in the trash bin.

Arthur and Gwen also made sure that there were no small pieces left on the floor that might end up in Echo's paws.

"I really am sorry." Gwen said as she carefully handed Arthur another ornament, cautions to not drop any more.

"Gwen, it's really not a problem. We cleaned it up. It's fine. Accidents happen." Arthur said gently to her.

Gwen smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arthur said.

The two spent the rest of the day decorating the tree and that evening they sat together on the sofa. Warm cups of tea in their hands.

"Thank you for today." Arthur said.

"No thank you, it was nice to be with you today." Gwen said in return and sipped her tea. She watched as the Christmas lights danced slowly on the tree and she couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Gwen," Arthur said softly and put his arm around her.

Gwen smiled and sighed happily. "Merry Christmas, Arthur." She said and leaned into his touch.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
